


Night

by kenzcraw



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Some angst, SuperCorp, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzcraw/pseuds/kenzcraw
Summary: Potstickers make everything better, right?OrThey both have shitty days and everyone gets the hug they deserve.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to the talent of one Story_ii_Character, I wrote dis. *more hugs* 
> 
> And again, go admire her work on tumblr, friends. It's awesome.

       

* * *

      

               “I’m not saying you overstepped-“

               “Then what are you saying, James? That I should have just let him walk all over me?”

               “No, not at all. I just think maybe you shouldn’t have so blatantly attacked his business practices.”

               Kara pauses in the juggling of keys, stands straight and practically feels the steam shooting out of her ears. “James his ‘business practices’ involve polluting the air right outside a children’s hospital! All I asked was that he look over his inspection records-“

               “And that doesn’t sound the least bit threatening to you?”

               “Air pollution, James! Outside a kids hospital!”

               “That may be, but you still have to remain professional. You know that.”

               Kara huffs, pinches the bridge of her nose and squeezes her eyes shut. “So now what?”

               “Well he’s made it very clear that you are not welcome back, so someone else is going to have to take this one.”

               Her heart sinks right through her and settles somewhere by her shoes. “Maybe if I-“

               “You’re off this one, Kara. Okay?”

               She’d known it was a lost cause, but it still stings. “Fine.”

               “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

               “Yeah,” she mutters. She hangs up and thumps her head once against the door. She rests there for just a minute, pushing and pushing against the bubbling frustration and anger in her chest.

                She doesn’t want to bring this home. Not ever.

                And Lena had texted earlier, complaining about rich corporate executives having a bone to pick with her family, so she knows Lena’s day hasn’t been any better than her own. She can’t add to it with her own issues. She can’t do that to Lena.

                Heaving a deep breath, she finally manages to fit the key in the lock and swings the door open.

                The shower is running when the door opens, but the open bottle of bourbon on the counter is testament enough to Lena’s own bad day. That bottle was supposed to be Alex’s on game nights.

                 Kara’s phone buzzes, and she checks the screen – guiltily hoping it isn’t James - before she answers.

                 Speak of the devil.

                “Hey Alex,” she says wearily.

                “Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up,” comes Alex’s voice, sounding none too happy. “Haley wants you in here first thing in the morning to talk about what happened with the fire today.”

                Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. “She is aware that I don’t work there anymore, right? Why does she care?”

                “Something about interfering, I guess,” Alex says, annoyance apparent in her voice. “She’s probably going to ask you to back off.”

                 Kara bristles. “She has no business-“

                 “Hey, I know, I know,” Alex soothes. “She doesn’t. But I just wanted to warn you. She’s on the warpath.”

                  Kara huffs out a breath and plops down onto the couch. “I hate this.”

                  “I know,” says Alex. “I do too. Not having superpowered backup sucks.”

                  She says it like a joke, but Kara’s heart clenches with guilt. “Yeah, I bet it does.”

                  What if something happens and she’s not there? Who will have Alex’s back?

                  After a quiet moment, Alex breathes out a tired sigh. “It’ll be okay, Kara. We’ll fix this.”

                  Kara nods a little shakily, wanting to believe it but not quite managing to. “I miss you.”

                  “I miss you too,” Alex says in a tight voice. “We’ll do lunch afterward, okay?”

                  “Okay.” A little bit of the constricting pressure eases off Kara’s heart.

                  “Love you Kara.”

                  “Love you too.”

                  She hangs up just as the shower water turns off. And she wants to have a real, true smile for Lena, but she can’t quite manage it by the time she emerges with wet hair and Kara’s button-up dwarfing her.

                  Her brow furrows when she sees Kara. “What’s wrong?”

                  Kara shakes her head, gets up from her pathetic heap on the couch. “Nothing, nothing. I’m sorry, just…”

                  “That bad, huh?”

                  “No, no, I’m just-“

                  “Kara.”

                  Kara peeks up at her, and is met with such kind, tired eyes that something in her heart just twists with a mix of guilt and all-encompassing affection.

                 “You don’t have to hide from me. You know that, right?” Lena says softly.

                  Kara’s chest clenches again. “I know,” she murmurs. And she does know that. Part of her wants to just collapse on the couch with Lena and spill all the frustration and heartache she’s been carrying around for days now.

                  But there’s an open bottle of bourbon on the counter, there are dark circles under Lena’s eyes, and Kara just _can’t_ right now.

                  “Later,” she says. She moves toward Lena as her face falls slightly. She brushes a lock of wet hair behind her ear, presses a kiss to her cheek. “We’ll talk later and we’ll both complain about how our jobs suck right now. Deal?”

                  Lena blows out a sigh, then bumps her hip lightly against Kara’s. “Deal.” Her nose wrinkles adorably. “Go shower. You smell like smoke.”

                  Kara smiles softly and can’t resist nuzzling closer to Lena for a split second. Lena jerks away with a squeal of ‘shower!’ and Kara feels her heart lift just a little on her way into the master bedroom.

///

               Kara steps out of the bathroom amidst the smell of something frying and the spitting of oil from the kitchen.  

               Lena’s frying something? She must really have had a day from hell.

               More than a little concerned, Kara speeds into the kitchen, ready to run some serious interference with kale salad and that gross tea Lena likes.

               All higher thought ceases when she catches sight of Lena.

               Still draped in Kara’s shirt, damp hair gathered over one shoulder, she leans one hip against the counter next to the stove. Green eyes dart side to side as she reads the back of a bag of… frozen potstickers?

               Kara didn’t even know they had frozen potstickers.

               “Are you alright?” Kara sputters.

               Lena starts slightly, spatula coming up half an inch as if in defense. “Oh,” she huffs upon seeing Kara standing frozen in the doorway. “Yeah? Why?”

               Kara gestures a little helplessly toward the stove, the sizzling pan. “You’re frying something.”

               Lena looks at the pan. Back at Kara. “Yes…?”

               “You’re frying potstickers.”

               “You like potstickers.”

               “Yes I do, but you don’t eat them.”

               Lena shrugs. “With the right circumstances I could be persuaded.” At Kara’s incredulous look, she offers a tiny smile that doesn’t really reach her exhausted eyes. “I figured we both could use some comfort food today, and going out is not gonna happen, so-“ she waves the spatula at the stove. “Potstickers.”

               Kara’s heart swells and her throat tightens. The rational part of her realizes it’s just potstickers, nothing to get overly emotional about like she is.

               But it’s not just about the potstickers, is it?

               She stares at Lena as she turns back to the stove, pokes around in the pan a bit. Her eyes trace the slope of Lena’s shoulders, remembering the weight she carries there. The weight of her family, her company, her legacy. The burden she has to constantly hold up against the people who would see her crumple under it with smiles on their faces.

                And yet she still finds the strength to shoulder the weight of Kara’s secret. Her identity. Her history. Not only shoulder it, but carry it with a quiet grace that leaves Kara more in awe of her every day.

               She listens to Lena’s heartbeat, gentle and steady. Grounding.

                _Home_.

               Kara speeds around the island, circles her arms around Lena, and pulls her tight against her chest. Lena’s breath huffs from the sudden tightness, but she immediately melts backwards with a soft sigh.

               Kara presses her nose to the curve of Lena’s shoulder and closes her eyes, feeling her heart inflate with relief from finally having the woman she loves so much wrapped up in her arms. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she whispers honestly.

                _I don’t know what I’d do without you._

               She doesn’t say it.

               Lena chuckles quietly. “They’re just cheap dumplings.”

               Kara shakes her head, brushing slightly trembling lips against the top of Lena’s shoulder. “That’s not what I mean.”

               Lena rests her hands on Kara’s arms, leaning back even further. “I could say the same.” Her voice quivers just the slightest bit, and Kara’s heart twists.

               So so gently, Kara turns Lena around and cups her face between her palms. She brushes tender thumbs over Lena’s cheeks and tries to not get lost in those green eyes.

               Green eyes that are welling with tears.

               “You, Lena Luthor, are more than enough,” she whispers fiercely. “So much more than enough. And I will spend the rest of my life telling you that until you believe it.”

               Lena’s hands come up to squeeze Kara’s wrists and she offers a watery smile. “I’m supposed to be making you feel better,” she whispers weakly.

               Kara leans her forehead against Lena’s and brushes her thumbs over her cheeks again. “You make me feel better just by being here.”

               Lena sniffles, and Kara draws her into her chest. She holds her there, cheek pressed against her hair, doing her best to surround her with as much warmth and comfort as she can.

               Lena buries her face in Kara’s shoulder and loops her arms around her waist. Nuzzling as close as she can possibly get, she breathes out a sigh like it’s coming from deep within her soul.

              “We’re gonna be okay?” Her voice, muffled against Kara’s shirt, is young and unsure.

              Kara tightens her hold on her, closes her eyes and presses a kiss to her hair. “We’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
